Anomalies
by nift
Summary: Fic anomalies to my Awakening series. A bit of a lucky dip.
1. Stars

**Disclaimer:** "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

_**AN:** These are little asides to my main_ Awakening _series of fics. Drabbles born out of a line, or thought, that, for some reason, ask to be written. You'll find that most of my fics interact with other fics in some way, so how I decide which ones go in here and which get their own place in the sun I'm not quite sure. These, I think, will have a more obvious link to my main fic.  
I'm sure most of them will be dialogue-heavy. It's just that when I write, I mostly hear the characters rather than see them.  
Hope you enjoy the selection._

------------------------------

Post-_Shadowplay._ Sam and Jonas conversation.

* * *

**Stars**

"Thought I'd find you out here."

"Really? I thought I did well in not being seen."

"Okay, lucky guess. Saw the emergency exit door near your quarters. Did you climb the ladder all the way out?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Don't be daft… Nice night, mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Hiding from Dr. Fraiser?"

"If you don't tell her I'm working late, I'll pretend I was hanging out with you in the canteen."

"Deal… You're better off on the other side of me. There's a buried rock there that digs into your back."

"So, what'cha looking at?"

"Nothing. Good to be outside."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Point out any interesting places you've visited?"

"Interesting? Let's see… that one should be the Nox homeworld."

"That one?"

"Uh-huh… That's Abydos. Got to mention that."

"Of course."

"That small star there should be where we found Cassie."

"Still haven't met her."

"She's due for a full check up soon, so I'm sure she'll be in. Ooh, Kheb."

"First meeting with an ascended."

"And that one's P2S-4C3."

"Is that an interesting place?"

"For some people."

"Colonel O'Neill says my priorities have changed."

"Doesn't make it any less interesting."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	2. Snow

This is another bit of drabble that comes from the same place as _Feeling Blue_. Like that one, it comes from a little bit of conversation I'm planning to for Jack and Jonas to have in a future fic.

Season 6.

* * *

**Snow**

Now trees. Trees are okay when they grow around his cabin, but trees on the other side of the gate 9 times out of 10? What happened to good old sand?

"It's not just trees, sir. It's trees and snow."

"Thank you, Carter, but since the snow doesn't cover the trees it doesn't make me feel better."

She had promised to be quick, but, like trees on the other side of the gate, she had found something shiny just as his tail was beginning to freeze.

"A couple more hours, sir."

_Jesus, it's cold. Boring and cold. _Jack stamps his feet and rubs his hands together. _Not cold enough for some obviously._

Teal'c stands a short distance away, the hood of his jacket down. Looking as impervious to the cold snow as he did in the baking sun.

_That's strike two. Now where's my weather geek?_

Old bits of rock with broken sections of squiggly writing on. Geek magnet. He sighs, he might as well get this bit over and done with.

Walking up to the fallen wall he frowns slightly. _That's different. _He clears his throat.

"The ears are a bit short."

Jonas looks up, and then slightly embarassed. This would be a perfect time to tease him. If it wasn't so damn cold.

"Sorry, colonel?"

Jack inspects sculpture closely. Wow, it was good. Still…

"Cats' ears are larger and pointed."

"Actually, it's a dren. They're similar to cats, but with a slightly different facial structure, and scales from the crest of the head down it's back to a reptilian-"

"More of a dog person myself."

"Yeah, Major Carter mentioned you used to have one, and you bought Cassandra one."

"Speaking of Carter, since you seem to be done here, why don't you give her a hand?"

"I offered, but she thought maybe I wasn't in the right mindset."

"Geek? Nerd?"

"Not really in a science mood today." _That's definitely different. _Jack watches as Jonas distractedly scoops up another handful of snow. "Feel a bit like I want to do something… I don't know… diplomatic maybe. Some talking."

_Oh, great. Might be a good time to go stand by Teal'c._

"Well, kinda picked the wrong day for it."

"Yeah, looks like the planet hasn't been inhabited for several hundred years. Stones talk about an attack from the sky, and possibly disease. When we get back to base I'll be able to cross-reference it against some notes on a mission SG-1 took a couple of years ago. It looks as if there might be some similarities."

"Good, I look forward to reading your report." _Good tone. Very definitely end of conversation. Although, maybe not so natural._

He sees Jonas glance at him with a slightly disbelieving expression, before returning to scooping another handful of snow to add to his snow lump pile.

Jack surveys the surrounding area, aiming to find the right moment to nonchalantly walk away.

Probably… about now.

"Colonel, can I ask you a question?"

Jack stops mid-step in his stroll towards Teal'c. _Damn._

"Yes, Jonas?"

"Do they have snowball fights on Chulak?"


	3. Untitled

Season 6, after Unnatural Selection. Because Jonas seems fairly confident with a P90 after it.  
This is one of those annoying little plot bunnies which I'm sure could have developed into something fun, but I just don't have time for.  
Or any idea what happens. :o)

I always think of the start and end of stories first (yep, I do know exactly how my big fic ends). Everything in the middle is open to abuse.  
Anyone fancy finishing it feel free, just let me know. Or if you're prepared to wait a couple of hundred years…

Unfortunately, no prizes for guessing the book reference. ;o)

* * *

****

Untitled  
(Formation of the Unlikely Trouble Appreciation Society)

"Personally, I'm shocked it's taken you three days to read 1100 pages."

"Fiction should be savoured." Jonas grips the P90 tightly as he shifts the backpack to a better position. Trying not to knock into people as he and Sam walk down the corridor.

"_Stephen King_?"

"So?" He gives Sam a jaffa taught eyebrow raise.

"Just… and you got it from the base library?"

"They're expanding their fiction section. It's got a man-made virus in it so it's sort of scientific." He offers her a smile. "You should read it. It's got this great bit where-"

"Quinn!"

They both pull up at the commanding voice.

"I thought I told you you had five minutes to get ready. Get your lazy ass into the gate room now!"

Jonas throws a worried look to Sam, and a "Yes, sir" to Lieutenant Colonel Jake Harper, before disappearing around the corner to the Stargate.

Lt. Col. Harper turns his attention to Sam as soon as Jonas is out of view.

"Major Carter, as the ranking officer here I have to say; Ow! That really hurt!" Jake rubs his upper arm.

"Don't you _dare _pick on him."

"Hey, I wasn't going to. Just because he's the only non-marine on our little training run, doesn't mean I was going to… Not that I didn't consider it." Jake takes a quick step back, "hey, hey, hands where I can see 'em, lady."

"If this wasn't Colonel O'Neill's idea…"

"I promise I'll bring your little science buddy back in one piece. We're not doing much anyway. Breaking in some gate virgins. Bit of interplanetary co-operation and firearms training. It's nothing."

--ooOoo--

Jake follows the last of his team through the event horizon. Almost falling over on the other side he manages to get out a "close the iris!".

Taking a moment to rebalance himself he takes a quick head count. Three members of his team, SG-5, four beat up newbies, and the very useful Jonas Quinn. All present and correct, apart from the various injuries. He sighs partly in relief as he watches some of his group being led away to the infirmary.

General Hammond and Sam meet him at the bottom of the ramp.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Attacked, sir. All very strange. Might have been a set up." He hooks a thumb back to Jonas whilst giving a wry smile to Sam. "Or it could be an SG-1 thing."

"Quite, Colonel. What about our new allies?"

"Looked as if they all got back through the gate safely. We should give them a call."

"Good, debriefing in one hour. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," a nod to the General's retreating back.

"It's nothing?" asks Sam.

"Well, it was nothing-ish." Jake puts an arm around Jonas' shoulders. "Because this man is ace. If SG-1 _ever_ decides you don't want him, I want first dibs." Sam smiles at Jonas' embarrassed look. Jake gives the shoulder a shake. "And it was fun, wasn't it Jonas?"

"I wouldn't call it that, Colonel. In fact, I think the term you used earlier was far more appropriate. You might know it Sam, apparently it's a military term."

Jake slaps a hand over Jonas' mouth before he can utter the next sentence.

"Yes, it was. And then it wasn't." Jake grins at Sam a touch too much.

"Uh huh," says Sam slowly, "and did you teach Jonas anything else?"

"Um. Usage of C4, more in-depth weapons training," Jake shoots a quick warning glance at Jonas as he removes his hand, "nothing else new I don't think."

"This jaffa is deceased. It is an _ex_-jaffa."

Sam's brow shoots up. Jonas tries to keep a straight face.

"Oh, and that."


	4. Things to remember

Episode tag for Prophecy.

* * *

**Things to remember**

"Basic rules; Don't touch, don't scratch, don't hit your head, don't remove the bandages to show Colonel O'Neill the scar when he asks to see it. Because he will, and you are _not _to follow that order."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser."

"Break any of them and you are going to spend the rest of your recuperation period in the infirmary."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser."

"These pills. Take them for the pain, but no more than two every four hours. If it hurts too much come straight back here."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser."

"Oh, don't work too hard. I want you resting."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser."

"Good. One last thing. Remember to be yourself."

"Yes, Dr… pardon?"

"Be yourself, Jonas. Stop trying to be what you think other people need you to be. I don't want to have to keep patching you up because you can't see that you can be who you are."

"What makes you think I'm not the person in front you."

"Because you're smart. Because you do things out of guilt. Because you always smile."

"I don't think –"

"There are people here who like you. Who value you for who you are, not just for the skills you have. Be yourself. Even if that person is a little less polite, and a lot more stubborn."

"You read people better than I do."

"I have seen inside your brain. Now scoot, before I change my mind about letting you out."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser... Thank you, Dr. Fraiser."


	5. Tick Tock

This is a strange dual _Homecoming_ tag. Reading it leaves me in two minds whether to split them up. They do, and they don't go together. Have a read, and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Tick Tock**

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Onomatopoeic, that was the word. Not one he's needed to use of late, so what brought it to mind? He frowns at the clock. Speech patterns, word choices, location, destination, similarities, differences. Things that seem the same but you look at them differently, hear them differently. Like a dog barking; Bark, woof, yap, arf. The same but not the same. Not right? Who can say?

Tick, tock.

Except it doesn't go tock. A continually turning cog doesn't go tock. Actually, it doesn't go tick either. He's sure if he listens very, very, intently he'll hear an electrical hum.

Although, if he listens too carefully it's bound to go off in his ear. Absolutely guaranteed. Then he'll be partially deaf along with partially blind.

Good God he must be bored. Lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, imagining sounds for a digital clock. What did he do when he had his own place? Get up, walk around, work, watch TV, read, eat. He turns his head to check the time. Maybe he could do the first two for a while.

He rolls himself out of bed, letting his footsteps guide him automatically through the SGC. Grey painted walls, endless corridors, familiarity breeds contempt. And yet, he doesn't feel contempt for the repetitive scenery, he feels… well, whatever.

Where am I?

Standing on the threshold of the office. His office. All his now. All his again. Was his, is his, will be his forever more? He looks around, everything is right yet slightly wrong. He is displaced, replaced, placed in a space.

He rolls his eyes at himself, if he hadn't just spent some time on another planet he'd say he had cabin fever. Stream of consciousness consciousness. If he had been speaking, Jack would be banging his head against the table by this point, and emitting a low, mournful groan. He remembers the frequency of the image. And the location is this office. Rearrange some details and it would be… close. He acknowledges to himself that he probably won't get it exactly the same. To be honest, he wouldn't be able to remember where everything was even if he hadn't been away.

It will be a start. Here where most of the memories are conjured. It will place him, make him feel… He frowns.

He looks up at the clock on the wall. Five to eight.

As he turns away from the office he thinks it will be this room, and what is in the room he is heading towards, which will show him the differences and the similarities. Locate him, and allow him to say;

Here I am.

--ooOoo--

Tick, tick, tick.

He places the clock on the desk. Familiar was good. Simple and familiar. Lit neon numbers may be progress, but you couldn't take the cover off and see how it worked. Sometimes modern didn't have that soul.

He remembers asking for it. A strange request to some given the abundance of objects showing the time around the SGC, but he did strange. Not that strange had been a choice. He remembers asking for it fully expecting the answer to have been no, not when he had one which glowed and went beep. No, not fully expecting, not at that stage. Thinking it might be no, hoping it might be yes, expecting it would be just dumped on his desk one day.

Not expecting to be given a choice was closer to the truth. He hadn't expected a grinning blond head suggesting a trip to the shopping mall. Why? Because she was bored. Smiling at the memory. Unexpected.

The mall was different, not like what he had known before. Before it was small personal shops and markets. The mall was a market in triplicate. Standing outside looking in, wondering how you could find something as basic as a clock in a place which sold anything he could imagine?

It was easy with Sam there of course. Almost a military operation, especially when she uttered the words; _"Stick with me and don't wander off."_

Yes ma'am.

He had to ask though. How you could know where to go? The answer came with a tease about his observational skills. Diagrams of the mall's layout littered the building, with a key to explain which shops were where. And a rather useful red dot to give you a reference point. _You are here._

He had become quite enamoured by the idea for some unexplainable reason. That simple red dot which helped a person get to where they wanted to go, showed you your position relative to everything else. He could have done with something like that the first time he walked around the Kelownan capital on his own. He could have done with it the first time he was allowed around the SGC on his own. He grins. That would have saved some embarrassment.

If he was honest it was a bit silly. Starting with a map of the SGC, then Colorado Springs, then Colorado, then the U.S.A., then Earth, then Earth's solar system. He had been trying to make inroads into the visual representation of the Milky Way when Sam walked in. She had rolled her eyes when he had complained that her response of "somewhere on the disk" wasn't very accurate.

"_I'll get the Colonel to take a photograph next time he visits the asgard."_

"_Does he do that often?"_

"_Oh, never mind... Actually, I might have something you could use."_

Apparently, it was the night sky from P6S-772. In the summer. At 16:52 on a Tuesday.

"_No, not seriously."_

"_Can I keep it?_

"_Sure."_

"_So, where are we?"_

"_What?"_

"_Where are we? Earth, I mean."_

He pulls the photograph from the protective poster tube. Unfurling it to show the hundreds of pinprick white dots. And the red spot with its tag. Standing on the balcony, he matches the stars until he reaches the one he is looking for. Removing the red spot and tag to double check.

Yes, that is it. So where does it put him now?

Looking between the photograph and the sky, he wonders why he never asked Sam to mark it out for him. He sticks the spot and tag on to the photograph. That probably isn't the correct place.

So, where am I?

After a moment's thought he removes the spot and sticks it to his chest. He stares up at the night's sky, finding the star.

You are here.


End file.
